La musa, el padre y el ingenuo
by JapiFic
Summary: [Reto de Hikari Blossom para el foro Proyecto 1-8] El hijo de Mimí ha descubierto quién es su padre biológico, ahora le toca a ella revelar sus tropiezos en la madurez. No es Takimi ni Mishiro, esto es un Takimishiro. Posible lime a futuro.
1. Veintitrés años de silencio

**La musa, el padre y el ingenuo**

Este fic es un reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 propuesto por la chica de las ideas atrevidas: **Hikari Blossom**. Este primer capítulo es introductorio y puede que no se parezca mucho al reto que me has propuesto, pero ya verás cómo se desenvuelve todo y que al final cumplo con las condiciones jiji

**Advertencia para el que lee**: No es takimi ni mishiro, esto es un takimishiro.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mio

* * *

**C**apítulo 1

**V**eintitrés años de silencio

Dicen que todos los días a eso de las siete de la tarde, en el preciso momento que la coloración del cielo pasa del azul al naranjo atardecer, el escritor y su maletín rondan cerca de la estatua de Hachiko esperando la llegada de _la musa_. Esa, cuentan los barrios bohemios, que nadie conoce y tal vez ni exista, pero que ha inspirado toda o gran parte de la obra del artista.

El escritor se llama Takeru y está solo hace mucho tiempo. Varias son las afortunadas que han pasado por su cama, ninguna se ha quedado a desayunar. Son una mera distracción y lo saben muy bien, puesto que elige a quienes se encuentran en su misma situación. Y con cada gemido que escapa de esas noches de consuelo, la señorita de ocasión toma momentáneamente el rostro de la musa con la que sueña escapar en el tren de las ocho y diez.

Compra un boleto a la misma cajera y un café al vagabundo de la esquina. Espera paciente que aparezca, confía en que algún día lo hará. Y no pierde las esperanzas, es la única virtud que posee.

En sus libros la describe como _blanca nívea traslúcida alma sincera honesta apasionada luz salvavidas y destrucción_. Así, sin comas ni puntos, la gramática no puede con la naturaleza indómita de la única mujer que lo salvó y desgarró en profundidad.

La que cambió su vida para bien y para mal. Y eso, si se hace el balance, era muy bueno.

Ella existe, pero ha decidido convertirla en un ser artificial, así es más fácil creer que se trata de un sueño, en ellos no tiene por qué aceptar que la musa jamás aparecerá. Es por ello que el balance siempre es bueno.

Dan las ocho diez y el tren salió sin él. Suspira resignado, tal vez sea lo mejor: tiene un hijo que no entendería aquella decisión, y un agente a quien aunque odia, no desea infartar. Entonces dicen que el escritor se va de copas con sus colegas poetas a ese antro de mala muerte lleno de polvo y telarañas. Despierta al día siguiente con alguien cuyo rostro no recuerdo haber visto antes, siempre más vacío y desorientado que la última vez.

Va a su trabajo, pelea con su agente, discute con la secretaria, escribe, almuerza, sigue escribiendo y vuelve a discutir. Cae en cuenta que vive en una rutina, así que vuelve a hacer el maletín y espera a la musa en la estación.

Así todos los días.

O al menos eso era lo que Mimí tenía entendido. Las biografías de Takeru solían contener más ficción que cualquier otra cosa. Eran pura poesía andante.

Marcó con un pedazo de servilleta la página donde iba y fue a la contraportada en la que se exhibía el rostro de Takeru. O _tío Takeru_ como le llamaba ahora que tenía hijo.

¿Veinte años habían pasado ya? Veintitrés le informaba el subconsciente, era imposible no llevar la cuenta.

Examinó la foto con detenimiento "_al menos no soy la única con arrugas_" pensó con nostalgia. Se abrazó al libro, reclinó el asiento del avión y se bajó los audífonos para dejar la mente vagar en los recuerdos de cuando ella y Takeru eran críos y corrían por los pastizales del _digimundo_.

Las memorias infantiles no duraron mucho y mutaron a aquellos momentos que sólo quedaron entre ellos. La risa pícara la delataba. Al igual que Takeru, vivía de sus sueños, y en estos era quien mejor le conocía. Sólo allí es que podía fantasear ser esa musa de la que tanto hablaban en sus biografías.

―Dime que soy yo esa musa ―se le escapó justo antes de quedarse dormida. Le gustaba pensar que era amada por otro. Intentaba no olvidar lo que producía saberse importante para alguien que no compartiese su sangre, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Dificil y doloroso, Mimí era de esa gente que se equivoca con facilidad, y recordar era aceptar que había fallado.

Esas cosas el ego no las puede aceptar.

El joven Tachikawa, la versión joven y masculina de Mimí, aguardaba a su madre en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Aún con esos nuevos problemas a la vista que se había negado rotundamente a tratar, divisó a su hijo entre la muchedumbre, vistiendo aquel ridículo gorro que ella misma le había tejido, y sostenía un cartel que, siguiendo la tradición fílmica, debía de llevar su nombre escrito.

―Me voy a estudiar a Japón ―le había informado hace cuatro años.

No se trataba de un permiso, lo caprichoso también lo heredó de ella. En su momento no entendió por qué esa obsesión con Japón, tal vez nunca se había sentido neoyorkino del todo, jamás podría saberlo, no se lo contaban todo.

―Tokio no es como New York ―era su mejor argumento, pero no podía explicarle más―. Te asfixiarás, recuerda el asma ―pero los Tachikawa no entienden razonamientos lógicos.

―Escríbeme ¿quieres? ―pidió él―. Vendré para las navidades.

Lo hizo. Ahora le correspondía a Mimí ir de visita.

Arrastró su maletín rosado con la sonrisa más dulce de su repertorio. Pero la sonrisa fue decayendo poco a poco, la maleta golpeó el suelo y los tacones dejaron de reverberar. El sonido sordo de la multitud iba en incremento, de pronto todo se hizo negro.

Hijos… de pequeño le preguntaba en los momentos más inesperados quién era su padre, esperando tomarla por sorpresa.

―¿No te basta conmigo? ―respondía algo ofendida pero luego le preparaba un bizcocho para no sentirse culpable por descargar sus frustraciones con él.

Un día dejó de preguntar, creyó que se había rendido, ahora entendía que había estado investigando por su propia cuenta, porque en el cartel que él sujetaba salía el nombre de Mimí antecedido por el apellido que pudo haberle correspondido.

Tal vez eso explicaba la insistencia de estudiar en Japón.

*.*

―Lo descubrió ―agitó su té con la cucharita ―algo dijo sobre una _electroforesis en gel de no sé qué amiga_. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía… claramente la inteligencia no lo sacó de mí.

Sora cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de sí.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabías?

El momento de las explicaciones finalmente había llegado. Mimí dejó la cucharita a un lado y se mordió el labio como hacía cuando pequeña cada vez que tenía que confesar sus travesuras.

Siempre había sido bastante traviesa.

―Hay algo que no te he contado, Sora. Pero ya que te he dicho una parte, no tiene sentido ocultarte la otra. Antes de empezar, prometo que quise decírtelo, pero la vergüenza y el temor a ser juzgada me confundieron y terminé huyendo del país. Ya sabes lo impulsiva que soy, no pensé en las opciones, y de haber sido valiente las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Su rostro reflejado en el vidrio revelaba las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo reprimió.

Sora tomó asiento a su lado y le agarró las manos.

―Todos cometemos errores. Son parte de la vida, nos hacen ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y nos permiten mejorar.

Mimí asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerzas para impedir derramar más lágrimas

―Lo sé, Koushiro solía decírmelo.

Decir ese nombre en voz alta fue más duro de lo que creyó. Lo había visto recientemente en televisión recibiendo un galardón de alguna autoridad de renombre por sus contribuciones a lo que sea que se dedicaba. No lo sabía con precisión, apostaba que involucraba computadores y _bases de datos_, ese Koushiro siempre hablaba de bases de datos…

Ese día no notó ni sus arrugas (que tenía sobre todo en la línea de los ojos) ni el lunar de canas que le había salido en la coronilla, sólo se fijó en la argolla de matrimonio que brillaba en su delgada mano de programador.

A él le había ido bien, tal vez, no había tomado una mala decisión después de todo.

Sora le tendió un pañuelo, Mimí ya no quiso postergar más su relato.

―Creíste que regresé a New York por aquella infame entrevista sobre mí, esa que me hizo Takeru. Yo sé que le quitaste la palabra, pero a él tampoco debes juzgarlo. Nos equivocamos sobre él, resulta que Koushiro es más sabio de lo que imaginé y había una explicación detrás de todo, y no me refiero sólo a la entrevista, sino también sobre lo que pasó con Hikari.

»Supongo que ese es el punto de partida, cuando Hikari dejó a Takeru, yo salía con Koushiro y Takeru era periodista. Es una historia diferente y te pido que seas abierta de mente… y si después de escucharme sigues creyendo que los errores nos permiten mejorar, entonces valoraría mucho tu consejo.

Era la hora de desclasificar el motivo de veintitrés años de silencio.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Bueno, primero que todo, espero que te haya gustado, Hikari Blossom. Sé que empezó algo lento… se trata sólo de una introducción. No planea ser una historia muy larga si es que me ciño a mi idea original (esa que escribí en una servilleta :D), y espero que no me odies y que me tengas paciencia._

_Ya lo había advertido, no es ni Takimi ni Mishiro, es un Takimishiro… es en realidad una historia bastante sencilla y liviana, aunque no lo parezca. Lo advierto desde ya para que después no tengamos malentendidos._

_Nos leemos. Adieu!_

* * *

Pd. Espero que no tenga errores! Lo leí varias veces, pero la cabeza como que la tengo cocinada... así que avísenme las fallas plis, que yo siempre he sido una atolondrada.

Pd2. Errores detectados corregidos.


	2. Los disfuncionales

**La musa, el padre y el iluso**

(Editado) Ha vuelto este fic con otro capítulo. La dinámica de la historia planea ser así: los capítulos impares transcurren en el "presente", y los capítulos pares cuentan lo que ocurrió 23 años antes. Así que este capítulo es un salto hacia el pasado. Y parafraseando el capítulo anterior, está situado cuando Hikari dejó a Takeru, Mimí salía con Koushiro y Takeru era periodista (y no hay hijos de por medio) — Aclaración editada para asegurar un mejor entendimiento del capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2

**L**os disfuncionales.

—No —la respuesta de Takeru fue indebidamente cortante.

Ya había demostrado sus capacidades con anterioridad, se había ganado el derecho a escribir una buena historia ¿por qué seguían ordenándole ese tipo de banalidades?

—No tienes injerencia en esto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza pero no le quedó más que asentir ante su jefe y disculparse por cuestionar su autoridad… otra vez. Siempre olvidaba que las excusas carecen de validez cuando el orden jerárquico prima sobre la razón.

Cosas que ocurren en la Tokio tradicionalista.

Le aseguró una genial entrevista intentando creer sus palabras esta vez, pero apenas salió del despacho, volvió a su cubículo dando grandes zancadas y se desplomó en su silla giratoria con más fuerza de la usual.

Era evidente su mal humor.

—Qué pasa ¿problemas con el jefe? —la mujer del aseo siempre ha sido una cotilla.

A regañadientes, Takeru encendió el ordenador, sacó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Lo del lápiz era un mero capricho, le gustaba colocárselo en la parte de atrás de la oreja como hacen los albañiles. Decía que sólo así le llegaban las buenas ideas: el lápiz canalizaba la inspiración cósmica y mediante finos impulsos eléctricos conducidos desde el temporal hasta las falanges, las ideas se traducían en prosas largas que se plasmaban sobre el teclado del ordenador.

El bolígrafo detrás de la oreja le permitía pensar y ver las cosas con claridad.

Si hubiese adquirido ese hábito antes… tanta mala ideas con resultados catastróficos. Pero era sólo especulación, lo único indiscutible es que lo hecho, pues hecho está: ya no tenía caso seguir lamentándose ¿entonces por qué le encantaba? El gusto de lo triste dicen algunos, él no creía que lo suyo fuese por ese camino.

Resopló y maldijo. Luego se concentró en el presente.

Si quería escalar en este rubro, tenía que ser profesional. Le pidió a la secretaria que habilitara la línea telefónica, los dedos conocían muy bien la ruta. Se acomodó el auricular en el hombro y esperó.

—Tengo que hacerte una entrevista —no necesitaba presentación —entiendo si dices que no.

Esperaba que dijese que no.

—_¿Ta-ta-takeru? Eh..._

Otra mentira, realmente no podía permitirse una negativa.

—Puedo pasar mañana por la mañana ¿a qué hora grabas?

—_Yo… De diez a doce, estoy ocupada antes de las diez._

—Correcto —Y colgó.

Al otro lado de la línea, y sin entender del todo qué había ocurrido, Mimí Tachikawa depositó una mano en su mejilla y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente.

Desconcertada y con remordimientos, al parecer eso significaba que había aceptado, lo cual no era bueno… ¿entonces era malo? Le aterraba una respuesta afirmativa. Miró la pantalla de su celular y ahora a ella le tocó hacer una llamada exprés.

―¿Y si nos vemos esta noche? ―tampoco necesitaba presentarse, de pronto se sentía muy nerviosa.

―_¿Paso por ti o nos vemos allí? _―Eso significaba que sí: Koushiro jamás la decepcionaba.

Y en ese mismo momento, tres personas sonreían con satisfacción.

Pero ese fue el inicio de algo nuevo… algo distinto.

*.*

Mimí salió del _loft_ que arrendaba calzando sus botines de charol. Le gustaban aquellos zapatos no sólo por sus motivos pintorescos o su comodidad (y sólo Dios sabe el placer que le causaba vestir con ellos), que también. No, la verdad era otra y le gustaba pensar en ella porque la hacían sentirse una mujer altruista: tenían poco taco, y mientras mayor la diferencia de altura con Koushiro más confiado se sentía este.

Los hombres no están al tanto de la clase de sacrificios que hacen las mujeres por ellos.

Se preguntaba si Koushiro se daba cuenta de aquellas cosas. Tal vez no, ellos eran una pareja disfuncional, sólo que no podían aceptarlo.

Lo vio apoyado en la pared del restaurante con el abrigo negro que tanto insistió que se comprara. Con la atención fija en su _BlackBerry_, se trataba de un hombre ocupado. Ambos lo eran, intentaban dejar sus agendas libres durante la noche, era el único tiempo que tenían para ellos.

Fugases noches… el sol siempre se levanta antes de lo esperado.

Se apoyó a su lado y esperó a que Koushiro se diese cuenta de su presencia, el perfume siempre la delataba.

—Cinco minutos más y no me habrías encontrado —murmuró sin apartar la vista del móvil. Mimí odiaba no saber si Koushiro estaba enfadado o no.

—Tráfico —la excusa de siempre.

Koushiro levantó la mirada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reprobación, pero decidió no insistir, se veían tan poco que ninguno tenía ganas de discutir. No, en lugar de ello, le ofreció un brazo tal como debe de hacer un caballero. Decidieron saltarse la cena y caminar.

―Te oías preocupada ―le dijo Koushiro después de un rato ―¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

Se refería a la llamada telefónica.

―Sí, todo bien.

Pero se asió con fuerza al brazo de Koushiro. Él detuvo su andar y levantó con el índice el mentó de la muchacha para verla a los ojos. A la luz blanca de los faroles se veía mucho más incorpórea de lo que solía ser, y le habría encantado estrecharla contra las frías murallas del callejón más cercano, tal vez besarla y desnudarla… a veces le era difícil pensar estando cerca de ella.

Suponía que ya habría tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora sólo quería verla sonreír.

―A estas alturas no deberíamos mentirnos.

Mimí también lo creía.

―Takeru me llamó esta mañana ―Koushiro se quedó callado ―dice que _tiene_ que hacerme una entrevista.

Y recalcó el "_tiene"_ porque le molestaba que se pusiera en contacto sólo porque estaba obligado a ello.

―No es tan raro ―A Mimí le sorprendió su respuesta ―tú eres una celebridad, él es un periodista… los periodistas entrevistan a los famosos.

―Eso ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta ―se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando. El otro apresuró sus pasos para alcanzarle.

―No entiendo por qué te preocupa. Es ilógico que te sientas culpable.

Por su respuesta, Mimí comprendió que Koushiro entendía el motivo de su disgusto. Takeru engañó a Hikari. No se puede estar de lado de quien engaña a tu amiga, no era correcto aceptar su entrevista, no le debía favor alguno.

Y por su tono, supuso que volverían a discutir. Se trataba de un tema polémico, y ella no entendía por qué si la respuesta era clarísima.

―¿Vas a empezar?

Claro que iba a empezar. Siempre fue muy testarudo cuando creía que tenía la razón.

―No sabemos su versión de los hechos.

―¡Le confesó a Hikari que la había engañado! No entiendo qué más quieres.

―Tal vez tiene una buena excusa. La carne… es débil. Tienes que reconocer que fue valiente…

―¡El amor es incondicional! ―le interrumpió, no le interesaba saber cómo terminaría la frase ―Y no me salgas con tus lógicas explicaciones científicas sobre amor e impulsos biológicos. No me amargues el único rato que tenemos juntos ¿te cuesta tanto darme la razón alguna vez?

Él no quiso decirle que las cosas solían ser al revés, creía saber el verdadero disgusto de Mimí detrás de todo aquel asunto.

Cometió el error de decirle que el amor no era más que el producto de una serie de reacciones químico-eléctricas, para Mimí eso fue como haberle dicho que no creía en el amor.

Entonces ¿qué había entre ellos? A veces ella sentía que el afecto no era recíproco, y si justificaba a Takeru, podría ser que…

―Sabes que te quiero ¿no? ―Ya no sabía como convencerla.

Ella sonrió, a veces tenían que recordárselo. Y si bien ese día no pasaron a ningún callejón, durmieron abrazados en un sillón.

*.*

A Takeru le habían recomendado pasar por la panadería francesa que quedaba de camino al estudio de televisión. Decían que allí vendían el mejor pan que se podía encontrar en toda la ciudad, pero él hace mucho que había descartado eso de ver para creer, o en este caso, _comer para creer_.

Mucho había sufrido con el empirismo.

El nombre de Mimí aparecía grabado en una estrella metálica, de seguro había sido idea de ella. Ese tenía que ser su camerino.

—La chica de las mil estrellas —murmuró, antes de llamar a la puerta, aquel podría ser un buen titular.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces. Seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

—Pasa.

Tragó saliva y abrió, prefirió quedarse en el umbral. Mimí estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo con bombillos a su alrededor mientras se pintaba los labios de color coral. La joven ahogó el grito cuando notó quién se reflejaba tras ella.

—¡Takeru! N-No te esperaba tan temprano —la había tomado por sorpresa, se levantó de la silla con brusquedad— En diez minutos es la grabación, te dije estaba libre después.

—Lo sé —abrió el maletín y sacó una hoja de su interior —sólo vine a dejarte la lista de preguntas, tú respóndelas cuando puedas. Yo me pondré en contacto con tu agente para coordinar la sesión de fotos y el pago.

Le tendió la hoja pero Mimí no se la recibió. Incrédula. El joven notó su resentimiento manifiesto en su mirada ofendida y le dolió aquella actitud. Pero lo mejor sería ser cortante y distante, no quería volver a mezclarse con su pasado.

Dejó el papel sobre el tocador.

—Te ves bien —se despidió él y se fue por donde entró.

Porque sabía que se merecía al menos una palabra bonita. Después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor.

Mimí enrojeció, la sien le palpitó.

—¡Takeru, espera! —oyó que lo llamaban. Mimí sacaba la cabeza de su camerino y le apuntó amenazante —Tú… tú…

Quería gritarle, decirle la mala persona que había sido ¡increíble! Era como si hubiese olvidado su pasado. Pero entonces… no entendía su mirada triste, ni esa mueca decepcionada.

No logró decirle lo que pensaba. Tal vez se arrepintió de hacerlo.

—Ya —respondió él y se fue de forma definitiva.

Mimí se desplomó sobre la silla y tomó la hoja de papel. Preguntas sin sentido ¡qué era eso de preguntarle la edad! ¿acaso ya se había olvidado? Que frío… Se sintió ignorada, la gente solía prestarle atención, todos querían compartir tiempo con ella.

Su cumplido no era suficiente. Todos le decían lo bien que se veía, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Odió a Takeru. No permitiría que nadie, menos él, le hicieran sentir mala persona. Le daría el peor material para una entrevista, a ver qué le parecía aquellos.

Los ojos los tenía vidriosos… ya le habían arruinado la grabación.

Hasta los hombres de letras son poco comprensivos. Creyó que Takeru se comportaría distinto… considerando todo el daño que ya había hecho, esperaba una actitud menos arrogante, intentando captar simpatía, y ella se la habría dado.

―¿De verdad se la habrías dado? ―Le preguntó Koushiro horas más tarde.

Tal vez no, pero eso tampoco iba a reconocérselo a él. Y aunque discutieron nuevamente, el piso se cubrió de prendas con rapidez. Cosas comunes entre los disfuncionales.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Gracias por leer. La verdad es que me divierte escribir esta historia. Ok aún no aparece Takimishiro, necesito explicar bien el contexto de todo este embrollo. Dije que era una historia sencilla, básicamente por lo predecible que es. Pero aun así, espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Hikari Blossom._

_Se despide __**J**__apiera. Adieu._


	3. Obsesiones de un par de ingenuos

**La musa, el padre y el ingenuo**

Como ya había dicho, pero nunca está de más recordarlo, los capítulos pares cuentan lo que pasó en el pasado, y los impares están a "tiempo presente", por lo tanto este es continuación del primero.

**Disclairmer**: Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**C**apítulo 3

**O**bsesiones de un par de ingenuos

Takeru detuvo de golpe el balanceo del maletín.

―Vi una grulla de Manchuria ―ya habían pasado unas diez horas desde que se lo comentó su hijo, nunca se le ocurrió que se trataba del presagio de algo que rompería con su rutina.

Un escritor debe permanecer receptivo a las señales que envía la vida, es inaceptable esa clase de errores. Lograr plasmar la vida con sus fallas que son muchas y sus virtudes que son más, no es tarea de aficionados. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no era momento de sentirse defraudado consigo mismo.

O simplemente no podía.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa.

A su hijo le encantaban las aves. Siempre se le veía con sus binoculares colgar del cuello y aunque a la madre le incomodaba aquel hábito porque no se los sacaba ni para dormir, Takeru se encogía de hombros: entendía de obsesiones. No por bicharracos emplumados transmisores de enfermedades, pero sí en cómo un objeto, un ser, incluso una idea, podían convertirse en el centro gravitante de toda una existencia.

Y su obsesión más poética era aquella musa con la que soñaba escapar en el tren de los ocho diez.

―Volaba sola en dirección al oeste. Raro, qué quieres que te diga ―recordó Takeru que dijo su copia de veinte años con un tazón de café apoyado en los labios.

"_Raro, definitivamente raro_" pensó el hombre en ese momento. Pestañeó varias veces, se refregó los ojos otras más, no cabía dudas de que se trataba de _ella_.

Mimí fue su primera auténtica obsesión. Ni planeada ni cuestionada, apareció de improviso, muy a su estilo. La última vez que la vio el fuerte viento le revolvía el cabello y hacía su falda ondear; con los labios de un carmín muy saturado, posiblemente el rojo de la nariz se debía a otra cosa.

Pero cómo saberlo. A Takeru no le gustaba evocar ese momento, y sin embargo el tiempo no lograba erosionar el recuerdo.

La Mimí de ahora llevaba la cara poco maquillada y la larga cabellera atada en un rodete modesto que delataba su edad mucho más que las arrugas de la frente. Arreglada con un vestido sobrio, vanguardista a su modo, se notaba un sobre esfuerzo por no querer provocar… o tal vez a sus cincuenta años había abandonado ciertos hábitos.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos entrecerrados como quien busca a alguien pero no enfoca a lo lejos.

Aunque la situación no tenía pinta de reencuentro, al escritor le costaba pensar que se trataba de una casualidad: abrazaba un volumen de una de sus tantas biografías, y eso más las botas de tacón bajo, evidenciaban el interés de querer reencontrarse con su pasado.

El detalle de la biografía le despertaba curiosidad, las botas le provocaban unas terribles ganas de embriagarse con sus colegas poetas. Su presencia le confundía, y si bien era más fuerte el deseo de escapar, las obsesiones no son algo que se puedan controlar.

Y cuando la mujer aceptó sus defectos y sacó los lentes de la cartera, pudo divisarlo a _él_. Los nervios se exteriorizaron como una débil sonrisa.

Él fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y su triste desenlace.

Ella se percató del malhumor pero aun así avanzó hasta donde se encontraba a quien debía enfrentar. No suspiró ni respiró con agitación, y aunque mantuvo un semblante serio, el caos interno era del infierno.

―Déjame ser tu musa ―la voz le salió ronca ―sólo por hoy. Déjame invitarte a una cena, preguntar sobre tu vida, explicarte un par de cosas, y si todo sale bien, pedirte perdón al final de la velada. Entiendo si te rehúsas, pero no voy a aceptar una negativa: no hago esto por mí, lo hago por mi hijo.

Takeru notó sus piernas muy juntas y el tiritar de sus rodillas. Ingenuo si creyó que ya no estaba obsesionado con ella.

*.*

El restaurant se llamaba algo así como _Apetito_, y aunque ninguno de los dos se mostraba especialmente hambriento, ya no estaban en edad para ir a un pub con la música a todo dar.

En realidad no estaban edad para lo que sea que se les atravesaba por la mente.

Ella ordenó algo liviano, él optó por chatarras, ambos una copa de vino y ningún postre. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, si fue incómodo o no sólo quedó entre ellos, visto desde fuera podían parecer un ex matrimonio intentando llegar a un acuerdo, o bien dos desconocidos en una cita a ciegas. Era imposible distinguir si había familiaridad en el trato o se trataba de una cordialidad obligada.

―Debo ir al baño ―se excusó la mujer para romper con el silencio.

Mimí se lavó la cara con ímpetu.

Miró con detenimiento su rostro empapado. Ya no sabía cuáles eran gotas de agua y cuáles eran lágrimas. Observó sus ojos canela, grandes y enrojecidos, se preguntó si a Takeru le seguirían gustando.

Su ya no tan pequeño retoño no sólo tenía sus mismos ojos, también el mismo cabello castaño y rizado, incluso compartían un timbre de voz muy similar. Pero muy curioso y lleno de esperanza, llegó a pensar que era hijo de tres personas, normalmente pensaba que sólo era suyo.

Pero claro, los genes nunca mienten.

―No te juzgo mamá ―le dijo el joven Tachikawa cuando le contó cómo lo descubrió todo ―valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí y cómo te has esforzado para darme lo que estimabas conveniente. Pero compréndeme, he vivido con esta duda, necesitaba resolver el enigma. Y ahora sé quién es mi padre, no puedes evitar que vaya a contárselo.

Lo impulsivo y testarudo definitivamente venía de ella.

Sora le aconsejó que mejor lo hablara primero ella con los involucrados, que fuese valiente, que hiciese las cosas bien por una vez y usara esa cabeza que tenía. Y eso le propuso a su hijo, un poco de tiempo para que ella fuese quien aclarara las cosas, porque así debía ser.

Volvió a mojarse la cara antes de abandonar el baño. Tal vez debió decirle a Sora que los veintitrés años de silencio no se debían sólo a la vergüenza de su pasado, se trataba también de una protección para no volver a caer en él.

Pero ya era una mujer adulta, de seguro que podía evitar la recaída.

El mundo está plagado de ingenuos.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, habían llegado los platos de comida. Las conversaciones se empiezan hablando de comida, y como buena chef, comentó el plato, la presentación y el vino. Se felicitó, era una buena forma de romper el hielo y a Takeru le gustaba cuando ella sacaba a relucir sus conocimientos culinarios.

Se dio cuenta que le había extrañado y se maldijo por eso.

―Creo que te ha ido bien ―comentó Mimí dejando a un lado su copa de vino blanco ―escuché en las noticias que van a adaptar tu último libro para el cine, de seguro ganarás un montón de dinero.

Takeru gruñó, Mimí prefirió dejar de lado el tema de la renta y buscó una forma sutil de introducir el tema

―¿Cómo está tu hijo?

A Takeru le costó responder.

―Terrible, igual que su padre. Ahora le dio por las aves, mi ex mujer desistió de convencerlo a que estudiase algo más convencional, yo soy incapaz de reprocharle sus tropiezos.

Había amargura en su última frase. Mimí no pudo evitar la comparación: al parecer ella lo había hecho mejor en ese aspecto. Y es que todas sus fallas estaban remendadas en su hijo.

―Supe que el tuyo está estudiando aquí en Tokio ―continuó él.

Mimí asintió.

―Algo relacionado con genética, pero no me preguntes qué exactamente, nunca he podido retener el nombre. Yo le digo mi científico loco, él se burla de mi simpleza.

Rieron ambos, y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Tal vez les gustaba sufrir. O se lo merecían, eran un par de pecadores.

―¿Qué pretendes, Mimí? ―la voz de Takeru se escuchó severa, parecía un disfraz ―Ya no somos ni amantes, ni amigos ni conocidos.

―Lo sé ―la mujer bajó la cabeza.

―Estamos podridos.

―Lo sé ―repitió con un hilo de voz.

Estrechó sus piernas mucho más, empezaba a sentir calor en aquellas zonas que tenía olvidadas. El temperamento comenzaba a flaquear.

―¿Entonces?

―Ya te dije, quiero explicarte un par de cosas. Nunca te he contado por qué abandoné Tokio.

―¿Y por qué ahora?

―Porque se lo prometí a mi hijo ―la voz salió tiritona, siempre algo la delataba. Una parte de ella le suplicaba que abortase misión, no era necesario revivir el pasado; la otra, esa que sonaba mucho como a Sora, buscaba redimirse de alguna manera ―y por él, por él muchas cosas. Déjame que te lo explique, tal vez me entiendas.

―No es necesario, lo sé todo ―sonido de cubiertos estrellarse contra el plato, el vino estuvo a punto de resbalar ―no es que haya sido obvio ―añadió Takeru ― pero yo tengo más antecedentes que el resto.

Mimí se cruzó de brazos, no sabía si creerle o no.

―Y bien entonces… qué supones que pasó.

―Que quedaste embarazada… y huiste. Huiste porque salías con Koushiro pero no sabías si él era el padre. ¿Y si el niño se parecía a mí? Entonces habrías caído en desgracias, porque siempre defendiste un amor único e incondicional y declarabas no entender las razones de la infidelidad.

»Me hiciste la cruz por engañar a Hikari sin escuchar mis razones, creías que todo se trataba de pretextos. Pero terminaste enamorándote de un segundo hombre y a ti te cuesta reconocer cuando te has equivocado.

»Te había ofrecido huir ¿lo recuerdas? Que tomáramos un tren y nos alejáramos de esta ciudad contaminada de prejuicios. Y me dices que sí, te presentas en el andén, pero mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro y te vas. El viento se arremolinó en tus pies, los cerezos perfumaban el ambiente, el cielo se tiñó de un rosado envejecido… pudo haber sido un inicio perfecto.

A ella le dolió que recordase tantos detalles. Le dolió por ella, no por él.

Suspiró, intentó no fijarse en los ojos de Takeru.

―Es porque siempre hago las cosas mal.

―No, es porque siempre terminas eligiendo a Koushiro. Yo soy al que todos rechazan, el segundo plato rancio que ni al perro le apetece comer.

―Eso no es cierto.

―¿Qué no es cierto? ¿Acaso no es esa la historia?

―Sí lo es ―bajó la cabeza, jugó con la servilleta de género ―pero no he elegido a Koushiro sobre ti, nunca he logrado elegir. Pasan los años y no avanzo. Dime que tú tampoco has avanzado, es verdad cuando dices que me cuesta reconocer mis errores. Pero también me gusta darme cuenta que no soy la única.

Él miró por debajo de la mesa y notó sus piernas artificialmente rígidas.

A nadie le gusta reconocer errores pero en algún momento toca hacerlo.

Pero no tiene sentido reconocer los errores si no hay arrepentimiento. Y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver, la obsesión quería manifestarse y declararse.

El silencio volvía a invadir la conversación, pero esta vez no se percataron de ello. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido, el instinto pasó a dominar el resto de la velada. Y al día siguiente, cuando Mimí abandonó la cama del escritor, temió por su consciencia. No por lo que pudiese decir, sino por todo aquello que era capaz de callarse e ignorar.

―A dónde vas ―preguntó Takeru.

―Así no tenían que salir las cosas ¿sabes? Sólo teníamos que hablar. Hay una parte de la historia que sigues desconociendo y que yo averigüe recientemente: ya sé quién es el padre, ahora me toca explicarle a él un mundo de mentiras.

Y dicho aquello, se calzó con los botines de poco taco que en el pasado usaba cada vez que tenía que hablar con Koushiro.

Takeru fue incapaz de desearle suerte. Siempre había soñado que ese hijo era suyo.

Ingenuo por dónde se le mirase.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas. Yo creía que no me iba a costar tanto escribir esta historia, a veces cometo errores garrafales y nunca estimo bien._

_Salió una cosa media lúgubre tal vez... lo de los pájaros lo incluí como mera curiosidad... y bueno, ya se aclaró por qué Mimí huye de Japón y quién es el padre, pero parece que hay muchos ingenuos y ninguna musa de momento. Si no se me queda nada en el tintero, falta por dar a conocer (1) por qué Takeru engañó a Hikari, (2) qué pasó con la entrevista, (3) cómo se dio el Takimishiro y (4) cómo el hijo de Mimí descubrió quién era su padre._

_Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que comentan, los que hacen ambas cosas y los que se cruzan de brazos y van contra el sistema. _

_Y a Hikari Blossom, te pido perdón por la tardanza de publicación y espero que apruebes este capítulo._

_Escrito con cariño. **J**apiera. __Adieu!_


	4. Reflejos del pasado

**La musa, el padre y el ingenuo**

**Previamente**: Takeru tiene que hacerle una entrevista a Mimí. Mimí no quiere ayudar al ex de una amiga. Koushiro no cree que deba juzgar a Takeru sin conocer su versión de los hechos.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4

**R**eflejos del pasado

—Willis, cúbreme un momento —pidió Koushiro y sin esperar respuesta, cambió la bata por el abrigo negro del perchero.

No se auto catalogaba como un hombre celoso ¡faltaría más! Pero lo cierto es que la sólo idea de que su novia estuviese en una sesión fotográfica no era algo que le causara gracia. De hecho, ninguna.

También es que la había elegido muy bonita. Y apenas cruzó aquel pensamiento por su cabeza, rio por su segundo de aquella ingenuidad a consciencia. Si de verdad alguien podía elegir a su pareja, ese sería cualquiera, excepto Koushiro.

Examinó su reflejo en el escaparate de la florería. _Despreciable_ fue su primera impresión, y tal vez era severo, cómo saberlo, pero le costaba ignorar sus defectos. No aquellos superficiales que Mimí solía criticar a la hora del desayuno y visibles a las miradas de todo el mundo.

Lo admitía, se había vuelto más pálido que antes, y las ojeras llegaron para no dejarle, pero encontró la forma de sentirse orgulloso de las consecuencias generadas por su obsesión por conocerlo todo. Autodestrucción señaló un colega, él no creía que fuese tan grave, todos tienen algún vicio después de todo.

Lo que no le gustaba era aquello que sólo podía reflejar un escaparate de florería.

El espejo de casa le mostraba aquello que quería y merecía ser observado, y puede que se equivocase, pero tal vez por ello le costaba abandonar el departamento los fines de semana.

Los espejos en casa de Mimí solían ser críticos, especialmente el del baño, empecinado en sobresaltar las irregularidades de la piel, los granos esporádicos y los fuegos en los labios. Comprendió la manía de la chica por los tratamientos dermatológicos, él prefirió evitar ese baño.

Y los espejos de las tiendas a las que solía arrastrarle Mimí cada vez que se le ocurría hacer temblar la línea de crédito eran lejos los más aduladores de la vida. Sólo ese tipo de espejos lograba mostrarle esbelto, jamás se le ocurrió que Mimí ansiaba ser llamada así.

Pero hay espejos y espejos. Y en otra categoría se encuentran las superficies lisas que quieren serlo.

Volvió a examinar su reflejo en el escaparate.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y terminó comprando un ramo, pero su reflejo no hubo cambiado.

Suspiró, era una mala persona.

_Despreciable_. El pasado reflejado es lo único que no se puede cambiar ¿ocultar? Sí, pero es mejor aceptarlo que ignorarlo.

Tomó un taxi, apoyó la frente en el cristal, dejó los párpados caer. Pensó en Mimí, en su trabajo, los papeles sin terminar para postular a un fondo de investigación. En las medias sucias que igual se puso porque no había tenido el tiempo de lavar su ropa. En el ramo de flores que reposaba en sus piernas que sabía _a priori_ sería criticado por Mimí.

Pensó en ese reportaje que leyó de que el gen pelirrojo estaba en peligro de extinción.

Siguió pensando en Mimí, en sus labios rojos y sus pies helados.

Pero por sobre todo, pensó en el escaparate de la florería.

—Es esa chica, la que está detrás del mostrador… dicen que le gustas —moduló el reflejo de Koushiro hace tiempo atrás. El reflejo de Takeru le miró con asombro.

—¿Acaso Daisuke dice? Es una amiga, nada más, y puede que menos.

—El amor son impulsos químico-eléctricos. No es tan raro que le gustes. Apuesto que se le dilatan las pupilas cuando conversa contigo.

Las imágenes se hicieron volutas de humo cuando el taxi llegó a su destino. Miró la hora del reloj y se despidió de su reflejo en las ventanas polarizadas del vehículo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, este volvería a la tienda de flores y le amenazaría confesarle a alguien, tal vez a Mimí, que por su culpa, Takeru engañó a Hikari con una perfecta extraña.

Mimí también estaba preocupada por la hora y suponía que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que llegó al estudio fotográfico, por eso se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Koushiro atravesar el umbral.

Takeru también le divisó.

—Sigue así, ya vuelvo —le susurró a la fotógrafa y se deslizó hacia el costado para ir donde Koushiro.

Hace tiempo que no veía a sus viejas amistades y ahora resultaba que estaba con dos. Mimí parecía enfadada, pero el brillo de los flashes lograba distraerle.

Koushiro serio, pálido y ojeroso, pero sobre todo, ensombrecido.

Sólo Takeru era capaz de observar el reflejo.

—Koushiro —le estrechó una mano —Pensaba que ya no vendrías ¿te costó llegar?

—No son los barrios que suelo frecuentar —se explicó él —¿Cómo se ha portado Mimí?

—He tenido peores —admitió y ambos rieron —no, lo ha hecho bien, le gusta cambiar de vestuario y Yoko es una artista, genio de la vanguardia.

Koushiro levantó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a Mimí.

Tacones amarillos, falda arrepollada debatiéndose entre lo impreciso y lo misterioso, collares de fantasía, maquillaje brillante y vistoso. Koushiro se encogió de hombros: ciertas cosas jamás lograría comprender.

Y ella supo inmediatamente la opinión de Koushiro apenas cruzó una mirada con él. A él no le gustaba ni el maquillaje ni los tacones ni los peinados estrambóticos. Prefería las cosas sobrias o insípidas, en otras palabras: aburridas. Y ella, aunque le criticase todo, no pudo evitar sentirse reprobada.

Eso sólo consiguió hacerle sentir ridícula. Tal vez necesitaba de la aprobación de Koushiro más de lo que podía admitir.

Tampoco le gustaba admitir lo diferentes que eran en la mayoría de los aspectos. No se trataba de diferencias en cosas triviales y sin importancias como el sabor del helado. Discrepaban en lo esencial, la gente tenía razón las catalogarles de disfuncionales.

Le angustiaba la posibilidad de no tener un futuro con él. Intentaba despejar la cabeza comprando esos espejos de aumento que le hacían tomar consciencia de su edad, pero preocuparse de las arrugas sólo fomentaba su angustia.

¿Por qué tenía que solucionar las cosas de manera poco práctica? Camuflar los problemas importantes con otros superficiales era una idiotez.

Koushiro no logró descifrar qué era lo que andaba mal en ella, era incapaz de ver más allá. O tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, eso podía ser una buena excusa.

—Escucha… necesitamos hablar —le dijo a Takeru.

Mimí siguió la discusión sin enterarse de qué hablaban. Volvió al set con un vestido tornasol, una corbata magenta y un sombrero de tul y flores geométricas de plástico pero esos dos seguían conversando.

"_Increible_" pensó con enfado. Koushiro se lo buscó, usaría tacones el resto de la semana ¡al diablo con la diferencia de altura! Y es que se lo hubo dicho en varias ocasiones: no se puede ser amigo de quien engaña a una amiga.

—¡Protocolo social! ¿No puedes entenderlo? —le recriminó en el camarín cuando la sesión hubo terminado. A toda respuesta, Koushiro le extendió el ramo de flores. Mimí arrugó la nariz —¿En serio? ¿Lirios? Cuántas veces te he dicho que las que me gustan son las _Lisianthus_. Eres imposible, se supone que tú eres el genio.

—Los papeles pueden intercambiarse.

Mimí se dejó caer en un sillón y se quitó los incómodos zapatos. Prefirió omitir el comentario de Koushiro, puede que ni le haya interesado oírle. Las réplicas de Koushiro solían ser abstractas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿te gustó?

Koushiro dudó. Gran error.

—Lo suponía —alegó Mimí y se cruzó de piernas, de brazos y de mente —mira, si no me apoyas en lo que hago entonces mejor no te aparezcas, que es demasiado temprano para sufrir un disgusto.

—¿Por qué siempre te vas a lo dramático? Hice un hueco en mi horario para venir a verte. De hecho… —tomó aire, tampoco se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho —no saben que estoy aquí… Willis está cubriéndome…

La frase no la pudo terminar.

Los pétalos de lirios volaron por los aires y pronto Mimí perdió todo el maquillaje.

Así era la vida de esos dos. Incomprendidos y subestimados, les pronosticaron cinco meses como máximo. Ni ellos lo entendían, tampoco se entendían, sólo subsistían a base de destrucción: las peleas se inician con motivo de una futura reconciliación, entre las sábanas o entre otras cosas podían fingir ser ellos mismos.

O tal vez ya no fingían. Se habían olvidado de cómo eran ellos mismos.

Terminó todo con un fuerte suspiró. Mimí se subió el sujetador y se alisó la falda.

¿Discretos? Más de lo que parece.

Mimí le arregló la cabellera a Koushiro y le ordenó las cejas con el índice, pero ciertas cosas son casos perdidos.

—¿Qué llevas allí? —señaló Koushiro un sobre grande que traía Mimí entre los brazos.

Ella rio, él no supo descifrar ese gesto. Las sonrisas de Mimí podían ser cosas buenas y cosas malas, lo hermoso no siempre es la mejor opción.

—La entrevista de Takeru —explicó ella, le extendió a Koushiro unas hojas de su interior—. Pobre, se cree que encontrará buen material. Puedes leer, no es nada que no conozcas.

Y a medida que avanzaba las hojas, Mimí observó orgullosa cómo el semblante de su novio se ensombrecía hasta terminar con una ceja levantada. Típico gesto de cuando analizaba una situación.

—No entiendo —Koushiro parecía perplejo.

—Exacto. ¿Almuerzas? ¡Las flores! Casi las olvido.

Corrió a recoger el ramo o lo que quedaba de él antes de prendarse al brazo de Koushiro y besarle los labios. Lo que le gustaba de sus problemas de pareja, es que podían solucionarlos sin llegar a hablarlos.

Nadie les enseñó que ese era el verdadero problema.

*.*

—Increíble —farfulló Takeru.

Buscó dentro del sobre si es que había olvidado alguna hoja.

—Tiene que ser una broma —necesitaba que fuese una broma.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, parecía el peor día de su vida. Le dijo _adiós_ al ascenso y a cubrir buenas noticias.

El reloj de pared seguía su marcha, la gente iba abandonando sus cubículos y Takeru quería morir en su escritorio… esperaba que al menos le dejasen escribir su obituario.

Se estrujó los ojos, repasó las preguntas una vez más. Parecía que Mimí se había burlado de él.

—¿Problemas con la entrevista? —era la chica del cubículo vecino.

—¿Entrevista? ¿Qué entrevista? —le tendió las hojas que sostenía —¡esto es basura!

La chica examinó las hojas sin mucho detenimiento, las regresó con expresión entristecida.

—Si no la entrevistas en persona… ¿qué esperabas? Pero oye, que siempre se puede leer entre líneas. En fin… nos vemos mañana.

Esperó hasta quedarse sólo en el piso.

Arrugó los papeles y los lanzó lejos. Quiso gritar, tirar el cesto de la basura y el ordenador por la ventana. Le dio una patada al escritorio y se levantó descontrolado, agarrándose los mechones de la cabeza, girando entre los pasillos que formaban las hileras de cubículos.

Y lo vio. A su reflejo asomado en las ventanas del edificio.

_Opaco_ era una palabra apropiada para describirlo, pues había traído el pasado consigo.

Pestañó varias veces, confundido. No se había reconocido.

Y es que hay espejos y espejos, pero también reflejos y reflejos.

—La despidieron, a la chica de la florería —murmuró su reflejo tiempo atrás—. Fue mi culpa.

—No te creo —parecía una súplica.

—Puedo explicarlo —no podía, y quién sabe, a lo mejor no quería hacerlo. Ya no, no más mentiras. Las explicaciones arrastran justificaciones.

Opaco es aquello que impide el paso de la luz, su reflejo ya se había mancillado. Únicamente la oscuridad de la ciudad lograba mostrar la verdad que escondían sus ojos tristes. Cuentan que fueron azules algún momento, hay quienes les atrae el color gris, Takeru ya no creía en la belleza.

Los colores son fantasías, Takeru también dejó de creer en ellos.

Volvió a su cubículo y pensó. La vida siempre da opciones, y el encontró unas cuantas: hacer el reportaje con el material que disponía y quedar en ridículo frente a la elite periodista; leer entre líneas e inventarse el reportaje y rezar a que Mimí no leyese jamás el artículo; o bien llamarle y hacerle una entrevista como corresponde.

Descartó la última.

La cuarta opción era embriagarse y esperar que una quinta opción llegase a salvarle la vida. Esa era la mejor alternativa, pero a quien quería engañar, esas cosas le pasan a _otros_: los con suerte y los súper suertudos, y desgraciadamente él pertenecía al montón antónimo.

Sacó el bolígrafo que sujetaba en la oreja, lo hizo girar un par de veces entre sus dedos y finalmente se decidió por una historia, una buena historia, o una poética venganza.

Y es que si sabía algo de los reflejos, es que estos no sólo aparecen en espejos o superficies muy lisas, y si podía jactarse de algún talento, este era el de descifrar reflejos en la tinta y en las fotografías vanguardistas.

Oh sí, venganza.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas. Esto, primero las disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización. Mi computador murió y ahora está en servicio técnico, así que tuve que volver a reescribir este capítulo (que salió muy distinto al anterior)._

_Yo de periodismo sólo sé lo que muestran en series y películas, lo mismo que de sesiones fotográficas, así que disculpas si salió muy hollywoodense o poco real la situación._

_Y sobre los pendientes, se introdujo (1) por qué Takeru engañó a Hikari y (2) qué pasó con la entrevista, pero aún queda por tocar los temas de (3) cómo se dio el Takimishiro y (4) cómo el hijo de Mimí descubrió quién era su padre. Todo quedará más claro en los próximos dos capítulos. Pero dije que esta es una historia predecible, así que es posible que si están teorizando al respecto, estas resulten verdaderas._

_Y HikariBlossom, ojalá no te desilusiones de este capítulo._


	5. Los que nunca serán

**La musa, el padre y el ingenuo**

**Previamente**: El hijo de Mimí descubre quién es su padre y se lo cuenta a su madre. Mimí decide desclasificar y contarle la verdad a los involucrados. Buscó a Takeru en la estación de tren donde decían que esperaba a su musa para escapar de la ciudad, y le contó un par de verdades que creyó ingenuamente no sabía.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**C**apítulo 5

**L**os que nunca serán

Koushiro se consideraba un hombre rutinario y práctico.

Rutinario porque se despertaba todos los días a las siete de la mañana y llevaba al baño la ropa que dejó en la butaca la noche anterior. Besaba a su hija en la frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta de calle con una tostada en la boca; volvía a casa a las ocho de la noche para seguir trabajando en sus investigaciones.

Y práctico porque elegía las opciones que significasen un menor costo de tiempo y energía, ajustadas a la realidad y compatibles con su modo de vida, ese que podía resultar estresante y agotador para cualquier otro no acostumbrado a sobre exigir al cerebro y las articulaciones de los dedos.

¿Estructurado? Eso encajaba con él. Cualquier cosa o acción que implicase una ruptura en su rutina, debía ser una opción poco práctica, entonces mejor desecharla. Se movía en una restringida y bien delimitada zona de confort con poderosos antivirus para mantenerla y así lograr el alto nivel de funcionalidad que requería.

Suprimir y modificar archivos, el ser humano es sólo otra máquina más, el truco radica en generar el algoritmo correcto.

Alguien con ese perfil fácilmente puede ser catalogado de serio, con poco sentido del humor. Las facciones toscas de Koushiro no ayudaban a suavizar aquella imagen de él, y sin embargo, hay quienes recuerdan algo completamente distinto.

Mimí era una de esas personas.

Lo recordaba en pareja y eso estaba bien para ella. No fue perfecto, tampoco duró, y lo cierto es que no pensó en él por años. En parte porque le dolía el orgullo, también porque se sentía responsable de su suerte ¿y si esta era mala? Entonces mejor no enterarse. Guardó en las gavetas del olvido las memorias de una relación obsoleta, junto a los anuarios del instituto y los antiguos contratos de televisión. Pensó que se quedarían allí toda la vida, pero como siempre, se equivocaba.

Confirmó la dirección en su celular y luego levantó la cabeza para ver hasta dónde terminaba el edificio. La universidad de Tokio era de esos edificios que imponía, parecía un augurio de lo que sería su reencuentro con Koushiro, por eso se vistió con su mejor traje. Por supuesto, las botas de charol eran algo que escapaba del estatus, pero más que un capricho, se trataba de un objeto imprescindible.

La voz de Koushiro le llegó desde los pasillos. Seca y gastada, aun así reconoció el timbre emocionado escondido tras su discurso sobre _bases de datos_. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta y husmeó el salón de clases lleno de computadores.

Por primera vez lamentó no traer las gafas en la cartera. Observó desde la distancia la silueta borrosa y el rutinario vaivén de los brazos del profesor. Intentó mantener a raya los nervios que iban en ascenso... intentó.

Once y veinte minutos. Los alumnos abandonaron las aulas, Koushiro cogió el abrigo y el maletín. Resolvió unas últimas dudas a alumnos que se acercaron a él, sacó un plumón del bolsillo y dibujó unos diagramas en la pizarra. Felicitaciones y frases de admiración, eso también formaba parte de la rutina.

Hasta allí todo era genial y su vida perfecta.

—Hola profesor —saludó Mimí en un susurro.

Expresión insegura y piernas muy juntas. Koushiro abrió la boca ligeramente y arrugó el entrecejo: odiaba todo aquello en contra de su rutina.

—Vamos a mi despacho.

Pudo ser un recibimiento mucho peor, pero ir trotando tras él para seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas bien podía ser considerado como un castigo, sobre todo si los pasillos eran de adoquines y ella usaba tacones.

Tal vez quería etiquetar su reencuentro como un error porque sabía que no sería agradable, y así contar con una excusa que no la hiciera sentir culpable cuando corriese a buscar consuelo en brazos ajenos.

Pensó en Takeru y en las cosas que ya no deberían seguir haciendo.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera rojiza con una plaza brillante con el nombre de su... su...

—Profesor titular —leyó en voz alta, suprimiendo las dudas emergentes sobre qué eran Koushiro y ella ahora, o tal vez eliminando la loca idea de si podían seguir siendo lo mismo de antes —lo conseguiste, me alegro mucho —Koushiro abrió la puerta y se apartó para que la mujer entrase primero.

Koushiro dejó el abrigo en el perchero e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Serio, imposible leer algo más allá.

—Tengo una reunión en el DRC, así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—Antes le pedías a Willis que te cubriera.

—Antes —repitió, quería dejar claro ese punto.

Mimí tomó asiento en la silla dispuesta al frente del escritorio de Koushiro. Quiso enfocar su atención en las altas estanterías repletas de libros o en la pizarra llena de códigos que no lograba comprender, no en esa argolla de matrimonio tan brillante que pudo ser suya.

—Me olvidaste rápido —susurró Mimí —es extraño, nunca hablamos al respecto.

—Exacto —ese fue siempre el punto—. Y nos funcionó, aún funciona —tomó asiento en su sillón y se acercó al escritorio para quitarse las vendas de sus muñecas—. Tendinitis —explicó —por el teclado. Jou me las regaló… y me regañó por no preocuparme de mi salud. Ya sabes, le encanta dar sermones.

Al menos alguien no había cambiado, Mimí le agradeció aquel comentario.

—Me gustaría pensar que pasaste por aquí y decidiste saludar, pero creo que has venido por un motivo en concreto—continuó Koushiro.

—Bueno, sí… tengo algo que decirte. Varias cosas. Y no estoy muy segura de cómo empezar, así que sólo lo diré, pero prométeme que no enloquecerás.

—Me ofendes. Sabes que no soy así —seguía serio e inescrutable.

—Sólo prométemelo, es que es fuerte, muy fuerte. Es algo que hará tu cabeza explotar. Yo exploté cuando lo supe. Sé que crees que soy una exagerada, pero no miento, Sora también gritó cuando lo supo.

Koushiro le dio un vistazo al portarretratos que tenía en el escritorio. Su mujer, su hija, el perro quiltro y él mismo. Suspiró.

Al parecer, había llegado el momento.

—No puedo enloquecer porque ya lo sé: soy el padre biológico de tu hijo.

Mimí abrió la boca y los ojos. ¿Es que acaso todos conocían sus secretos? Todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle sentir como una estúpida ¿y lo era? Que crueldad, que mal todo. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—No puedes saberlo ¿cómo puedes saberlo? ¡yo no lo sabía! podías ser tú o…

—Takeru —completaron ambos, Mimí se llevó las manos a la boca.

—De verdad me ofendes, dejé de ser ingenuo.

—Pero… es sólo… no lo entiendo.

—Tú no hablas mucho con tu hijo ¿cierto? Está haciendo su tesis doctoral en el DRC, es parte del equipo que lidero. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo, comienzas a detectar algunas semejanzas, sacas algunas cuentas y empiezas a dudar.

—Hace cuánto lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía. Era sólo una probabilidad. Que te aparecieras hoy corroboró mis sospechas: aprendí a reconocer cuando tienes algo importante que decirme —se refregó el rostro con las manos, de pronto parecía perturbado—. No sé qué hacer ahora.

Mimí lo notó repentinamente envejecido. El mechón blanco cayó sobre su rostro, y si es que puede ser posible, empalideció mucho más.

Se levantó del asiento y se acuclilló al lado de Koushiro. Le apartó las manos del rostro y le miró fijamente.

—No tiene por qué cambiar nada —consoló.

—Tengo familia —Koushiro tomó el portarretrato y se lo mostró a Mimí —y soy feliz… ¿No te cansas de llegar con problemas?

—¡Hey! ¡También es complicado para mí! —Mimí se levantó enojada, Koushiro también lo hizo—. ¡No hago estas cosas a propósito, yo tampoco sé cómo enfrentar esta situación! Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Es un poco tarde ya para intentar redimirte.

—Lo sé. Pero podemos enfrentarlo juntos.

—Tú sólo tienes que recibir una pensión de mí, lo tienes fácil.

—Imbécil —le dolía su frialdad, ella estaba dando lo mejor de sí —también podrías ponerte en mi lugar de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso crees que disfruto de esto?

Koushiro desvió la mirada y se acercó a la ventana. Los rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas, la gente allá abajo parecía feliz. No, simplemente no era justo, él había rehecho su vida, logró estabilizarse, formar una familia, continuar con su trabajo, olvidar a Mimí.

Estaba cansado de superar pruebas.

Mimí caminó hasta él y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Koushiro.

—Cómo se lo diré a mi mujer.

—No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, no tienes por qué decir nada.

Koushiro se mordió los labios, no fue suficiente.

—Tú no sabes lo que implica estar en una relación, nunca lo has sabido.

Se miraron con tristeza o algo parecido. Los ojos de Mimí recorrieron las largas arrugas de Koushiro alrededor de los ojos hasta sus labios secos y agrietados que comenzaban a temblar.

No podía reprochárselo, tuvo muchas parejas en su vida pero jamás una relación.

Koushiro quiso decir algo más, retractarse de alguna forma, pero herirle el orgullo tampoco se sentía mal, no después de todo el dolor que le causó con la carta de despedida que le dejó en el buró veintitrés años atrás.

_Así no se hacen las cosas_. Planeó alguna vez devolverle el gesto.

El silencio residual trajo los recuerdos enterrados a la memoria.

—Antes terminábamos las peleas con algo más que un beso —los ojos de Mimí se llenaron de lágrimas —a veces me gustaría poder seguir haciéndolo —se acomodó la cartera en el hombro y salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo.

Sólo quería llorar.

Koushiro se quedó de pie, solo en su despacho. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, a él también le habría gustado terminar la discusión de la única manera que sabían hacerlo.

Disfuncionales eternos, no sabía odiarla, no sabía amarla.

Koushiro se salió de su rutina. No se comió las olivas antes que las alcaparras ni tomó la salida norte para evitar el atasco de la hora punta.

Conectó el manos libres y llamó a Sora.

—Ayúdame, necesito hablar con Mimí.

Recibió una dirección y condujo hasta ella.

No quería que se fuese con la idea equivocada, logró entender lo que realmente sentía.

Intentó mantener a raya las ideas que podían condenarlo.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó con un nudo en el estómago hasta que se abrió.

Empezó a sudar, las piernas le flaqueaban. No saludó ni explicó qué hacía allí a esas horas de la noche, no necesitaba hacerlo.

—No entiendes de relaciones porque jamás tuviste una, y te pido perdón por ello. No es tu culpa, lo intentaste, ambos lo intentamos, pero éramos enemigos, no amantes, y lo cierto es que jamás lo seremos. Me habría gustado tener un futuro contigo, siempre soñé con eso… despertar a tu lado, atender tus caprichos, dejar en el colegio a los siete hijo que habríamos tenido… —Mimí soltó una leve sonrisa—. Pero nos destinaron a fracasar, siempre haremos las cosas mal.

—No digas eso.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Mimí se apoyó en el umbral. Koushiro se acercó a ella, le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se miraron quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, Mimí sollozó levemente.

No podía refutarle aquello, siempre harían las cosas mal, de lo contrario, no tendría a Takeru en la habitación contigua.

—Adiós —se despidió Mimí sin atreverse a robarle un beso en los labios.

Nunca se habían arrepentido de _no_ hacer las cosas.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_¿Cómo? ¿Actualización ya? Las cosas que se hacen cuando se quiere evitar un trabajo de Manejo Integrado de Cuencas._

_Eso sobre mí... ahora sobre este capítulo... un poco triste, un poco ambiguo, se suman más cabos sueltos, pero prometo que a partir del siguiente comienzan a resolverse todas las interrogantes pendientes. Adelanto que el que se viene__ será súper Takimi, en parte para compensar, y en parte para darle algún capricho a la Blossom que es chévere y se lo merece._

_Escrito con cariño. **J**apiera. Peace brothers._


End file.
